


Invitation

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Scars, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Merimac offers Frodo a gift.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Merimac Brandybuck
Kudos: 3





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> From 2004: "For Willow Wode, on the occasion of her birthday. I hope you don't mind me wandering in your garden and plucking a flower for your present."

.

The afternoon sunlight slanted through the smial window, shedding its golden light on the two hobbits sitting at the edge of the wide bed, one's arms wrapped around the other in a comforting embrace. Slowly the sound of sobbing subsided, winding down to soft, hitching gasps.

"Shh, lad," Merimac murmured. "Shh. I'm here now, shh. I'm here." His arms held fast and firm, and he wound his fingers through dark curls, stroking gently, tenderness belying the rage he felt in his heart, the pain that seemed like to never heal.

"Oh, Mac," Frodo whispered, and his voice trembled so. "It's all darkness. Everything - I can't - " His voice choked off, and he began wailing again. Merimac breathed hard, forcing down his own tears. What had happened? What in the name of the Valar had befallen his little cousin? Patiently he waited until the storm passed, and Frodo seemed to calm.

"Here now," Merimac said, pulling back to stroke the tears from Frodo's cheeks. So wan they were, that rosy bloom faded now. Inwardly he winced at the lines he saw. When had they appeared, and the silver threads that now glimmered in that dark hair? "You just need a change, Frodo. To get away from here." He smiled. "Would you like to come away with me for awhile? The Gilly's still waiting for you."

Frodo smiled back, but it was a sad smile, and it never reached his eyes. He gave a deep, shuddering sigh, then sank back into the strength of his cousin's arms. "The Gilly?" he repeated, closing his eyes.

"Aye," Merimac said, stroking Frodo's back with long, light movements. He wasn't surprised to find himself rocking gently, Frodo growing heavy in his arms. The tears had tired him out, it seemed. He moved to lay Frodo back onto the bed, and took his hand.

"She's docked at the Marish. We can sail within the week. Would you like to sail with me, Frodo? Take to the waters, as I once asked you?" He stroked the thin, pale hand in his, and had to bite his lip to keep from crying at the stump of a finger there. _Oh Frodo, what happened to you? Where did you go for so long?_ But he didn't ask any of the questions burning in his gut. When he could speak again, he only said, "We can sail all the way to the sea, if you like."

"The sea," Frodo murmured. "I dream about the sea, sometimes." He sighed.

"Aye, it's a wondrous sight," Merimac smiled. "Come with me, Frodo. The salt air would do you good."

"Yes," Frodo answered, and Merimac's heart sang a little. But then it chilled as Frodo's eyes opened. That soft blue gaze, mingling a faraway trace of love with a depth of emptiness he'd never seen there before, not even during those long-ago days at Brandy Hall.

"I will go to the sea," came the whisper. "But not with you, Mac." Frodo's eyes closed again as he slipped into sleep. "Not with you…"

Frodo settled into his slumber and Merimac wondered at his words, as he stroked the maimed hand and gazed on his cousin's beloved face, marked with the traces of a tale he would never hear from the pale lips. Bending his head to kiss the sweet fingers he had known so long, he finally let go his sorrow, and wept.

.


End file.
